


Shing a Ling a Ling

by blissfulweak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:08:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25404388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blissfulweak/pseuds/blissfulweak
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 2





	Shing a Ling a Ling

车顶。  
广袤陆地从前窗尽头向后延伸，毫无缝隙的大片橙黄与暗灰皮质接壤，往下蔓延至车尾。Dean能看见黑色皮革里填塞的厚实垫料，被螺丝和焊接钢固定在原位。对于Impala，他看见的远不止海面之上冰山一角，还有深藏其下的三分之二。就像他能看见每回John急转弯的当口，是质量优良的防撞梁和缓冲棉让Dean怀里的弟弟不至于惊醒，Sam顶多只是嘟囔两句就继续往他胸口钻，柔软嘴唇在冬天里蹭热了他的手臂。  
老天。  
Dean打了个哆嗦，注意力拽回车顶，盯着上面半个灰色鞋印。跟现在的姿势相反，他调个头再往上伸直双腿，也许膝盖还要弯那么一点，就能跟鞋印完美契合。那大概来自半个月前，Impala的顶盖被撞出了凹坑，他拿着工具躺在破烂的座垫上用力蹬平，然后一点点修补完别的。现在焕然一新的宝贝比第一次见到时还美，Dean发自内心笑起来，敬自己是个天才。  
修复一辆饱经沧桑的雪弗兰可不是普通维修工能干好的。蹬平的工作花了一个下午，他还记得有几回精疲力尽坐起来时，弟弟正虚心地站在压扁的车门外，像从前在靶场，他放下枪时发现Sam正安静地等在旁边，看向他的眼里有亿万颗榛绿星星模仿暗涌攒动。他毫无保留地把修车技巧传授给弟弟，在他面前示范各种便于操作的姿势。  
老天。  
他真的干了这种事，当着弟弟的面，肆无忌惮地分开高举的双腿。  
是他的错，都是他的错。  
从那个下午，或者更早些时，弟弟还小得能把半个身子窝在他怀里安睡的时候，他就暗示了弟弟，像个下流的禽兽。并非出自他意愿，但这世上还有哪个人会当着兄弟的面四叉八仰毫不掩饰。虽说他也没怎么见过别家兄弟相处。  
反正就是他的错。当他开始注意弟弟小鹿般灵动的双眼，为对方滑过唇边沙拉的舌尖晃神，为了听Sam刚睡醒的低沉哑音用恶劣玩笑逗他说话，一切就变质了。这是个苗头，他却没有留意。刚开始他就像个白痴一样，把这些都归结为兄长的单纯戏弄，直到他希望从那双波涛汹涌的眼里看见自己，直到想舔去弟弟弄到脸上的沙拉酱，直到想让那张一板一眼分析案件的嘴里吐出某些回应，对他每次凝望弟弟时内心奔涌话语的回应。整件事态发展就跟长满绿霉的派一样令人作呕，Dean发现时却已经停不下来了。  
一定是他没藏住这块腐烂的馅料，在自己都没察觉的节点把病态迷恋完全泄露了，奇怪的错误暗示长出手生出脚，把毫不知情的弟弟缠在烂沼泽里。  
在他们错综复杂的恶作剧里，Sam一直是纵容的那个。对他所有气人的黄色笑话报以微笑，对他的刻意刁难毫不在意，甚至裤子里塞满了痒粉也只是给他的啤酒瓶涂上胶……不行，这个不能原谅。Dean拉下脸揉了一把头发。虽然他不想承认，但Sam有时更像个好脾气且寡言的兄长。寡言的意识是，Sam总能用各种手段逼问出他做过什么在想什么，他却无法对Sam做同样的事。弟弟是个守了一肚子秘密的葛朗台，有时他怀疑弟弟就是靠吞食秘密才长成这种大脚怪。很可能Sam已经知道他的龌龊想法，却碍于合作关系无法直言，甚至饱受暗示困扰，表面上还云淡风轻。  
Dean揪紧手指，头皮一阵发疼。  
所以昨晚的事，绝对是他先对Sam做了什么，而善良的Sam只好由着他来。  
老实说，他根本想不起来具体发生了什么，只记得灌醉了脑子，醒来全身光裸躺在弟弟同样赤裸的怀里，一扭头就朦朦胧胧瞥见形状异常熟悉的牙印，大致分布在脖子右侧，颈窝深处，锁骨下方，肩膀外侧，胸口还有半个，再往下就是毛毯了。  
太狠了。  
狠得Dean浑身一阵燥热。  
在想起该怎么反应之前，他悄悄往外蹭了半步，意料之中发现浑身酸疼得散了架，尤其是某个部位。  
好消息是，他没有在兽性大发的情况下弄伤弟弟，把好端端的床搞成血案现场。  
坏消息是，他弟这回恐怕真的要离家不回头了。  
而他还什么都不能做，只能踉踉跄跄地穿好衣服，独自逃到Impala里，用汽油味欺骗自己什么都没发生过，欺骗自己说等他回到那个破旅馆，Sam依然坐在摇摇晃晃的椅子上把电脑屏幕转给他看。前提是Sam对昨晚的案发现场一点都不反感。  
上帝啊。  
Dean抬起胳膊挡住脸。  
叩击声响起。  
Dean一动不动，假装自己是憋死在车厢的尸体，这样开罚单和卖花的人都会识相离开。  
叩击声顽固响起。  
他皱起眉头放下手。  
Sam倒置的脸正透过车窗凝视他。  
这对唤醒记忆起了一定效果。他们昨天某个时候大概就采取过这种方位。  
并没有人需要唤醒这种回忆。  
虽然脑子还乱成一团，但至少弟弟没有离开。  
他慢腾腾坐起来，挪到驾驶座上开了锁。  
座位另一头沉沉压下，他努力克制了一下才没有遵守力学原理滑过去。虽然符合身高，但这个体格真的太重了。昨晚他就深有体会。  
够了。  
Dean恨不得一巴掌扇醒自己。  
他抬起手，然后被塞进一叠报纸。  
“纽泽西州，上个月一名中年男人断成两截的尸体被邻居在门口发现，两周前又发生了一起，死状大致相同……”解说案情的Sam娓娓道来，低沉嗓音微微发哑。因为昨天被某种玩意儿戳到了嗓子眼。  
Dean喉咙里咕哝一声，换了个坐姿。  
“Dean？”  
他抬头，正好对上一片绿幽幽深海。那里面应该有愤怒，有厌恶，有恨意，还有他不敢想的消极控诉，但此刻只有澄澈疑惑。因为他错过了刚才的问题。  
正确答案是他们一起开八个小时的车去纽泽西，找个旅馆休息，第二天一个去现场，一个去采访。  
“我们最好……”Dean咳嗽两下掩饰沙哑，较前更甚的惶恐和愧疚让他无法判断现在的形势，无法预知Sam会不会因为某个字眼摔车门离开，也不敢赌。他回过头，盯着方向盘上的一个斑点，“我去看看怎么回事，你可以继续在网上找找资料……”  
“你要一个人过去？！”这下不用瞧就知道他生气了。  
Dean发现雨刮夹住了一片落叶。  
右边车门打开又砰地关上。他一阵心慌转过头，却看见弟弟从前面绕过来，干净利落打开驾驶座门挤进来，把名为Dean Winchester的雕塑整个推到了副驾上，咔嗒锁上车门，然后一言不发地踩下离合。  
这套动作过于流畅，以至于两个小时后Dean才记得打开音响，让齐柏林飞船的专辑掩盖装了扩音器的心跳声。  
也许弟弟已经忘了昨天的事。  
也许弟弟想当做什么都没发生。  
也许……  
Dean靠在椅背上，自欺欺人地闭上了眼。  
下车时，夕阳余晖攀上Sam的宽阔后背，沿着露出的脖颈一路往下亲吻。Dean懒洋洋地跟在后面，嫉妒那点没被云吞掉的光。前台的视线落在Sam脸上，向他问话，Sam也回答。Dean的心脏被手攥了一下，不知道该不该等他弟上楼以后，去问前台那个人要的是双人房还是单人间，这样他就要考虑再开一间房还是住Impala比较划算。  
疑虑在Sam扭头等他时打消了。他加快两步，跟着弟弟上了二楼。  
房间把廊道噪音都关在门外。  
静谧让人尴尬。毕竟这里至少还有一个人记得发生过什么。于是Dean把行李扔在床上，急匆匆就钻进了浴室。  
镜子里的人不忍直视，枯槁的眼珠子上遍布红血丝。如果他现在失明，等会儿出去就能骗弟弟说昨天什么都没看见，所以什么都没发生，他也从来没像个变态一样缠住弟弟线条完美的腰。真是个好主意。  
Bloody Mary。  
他说。  
然后想起女鬼已经被她自己杀死了。  
打鬼英雄为了逝去的鬼魂抱头痛哭。  
“你还好吗，Dean？”Sam隔着门板问。  
肯定是刚才念叨得太大声了。  
发了个类似“很好”的音，Dean转身看向淋浴头，试图装作正忙于洗澡。但衣服还整齐地套在身上。  
该死。  
“是因为昨天的事吗？”那个声音低了些。  
Sam记得。  
Dean的手指停在上衣下摆：“我不知道你在说什么。”  
“我知道你想当做没发生过，Dean，你一早就把自己关进Impala，你不肯跟我在一个地方，也不肯看我一眼……”声音微微发颤，像是快哭了，“我……我很抱歉趁你喝醉时……我很抱歉……一开始是我扯住你不放……”  
等等。  
该道歉的明明的他才对。  
Dean心疼极了，那声音就像戳在他心里，但错根本就不是对方的。记忆伸展触角慢慢睁开眼睛。对，昨晚确实是Sam先扯住他的衣服，但……  
“我才应该说对不起，之后我不该亲吻你……”他也快哭了。  
“不不不你只是醉晕了，再之后我不该吻住你不放，把你压到床上……”  
顺序倒是捋清了，昨晚的一幕幕闪电般劈开他的脑海，电流便鱼一样溜到小腹。但到了床上又怎么样呢，他明明还有挽救两人关系的机会，明明还有让事情停在弄砸前的机会，却……  
“我不该扯掉你的衣服，还去摸你的裤子……”  
要是两人都穿着衣服，怎么都不可能做到最后一步啊。要不是他去摸来探去地挑火，血气方刚的弟弟怎么都不可能接下去啊。  
不过，是不是有什么东西漏掉了。  
完全没锁上的门被推开，Sam的影子罩住了他。Dean看不清弟弟的脸，只感到燃烧中的火炉不断逼近，让他浑身也烫了一片，控制不住地发起抖来。  
“我不该钳住你的手腕，吻你的耳垂……”他走过来，把Dean逼到了墙上，缓缓含住眼前发红的耳垂，“脖子……”唇瓣落在颈侧，“和嘴唇。”  
陷进深吻里的Dean被袭上脑袋的喜悦美好和眩晕弄得一塌糊涂，整整五秒才反应过来，然后侧过头打断了事态发展，唇边还挂着可疑水渍。  
他需要一个外挂的脑子来思考到底怎么了。  
Sam的皮肤那么烫，他忍不住要贴上去，把昨天的事重复一遍又一遍，直到足够深刻，让他这辈子都没法忘记。  
“Sam……”这是错的。这就是不对，就算他想要，也是不应该。他是渴望弟弟的怪物，不代表弟弟要被他连累，甚至被他强迫做些什么。  
“我爱你。”Sam轻声开口。  
Dean诧异地看向他弟。  
“我爱你，”他重复，“我知道你也这么想。我唯一需要抱歉的只是趁你不清醒的时候，把一切都提前了，我很抱歉没有征求你的同意。”  
昏暗灯光悬在头顶，他聪敏的、美好的、藏着一仓库秘密的弟弟正自上而下注视着他，平静地朝他扔了一颗鱼雷。  
被炸出水面的Dean呆呆地回望弟弟：“所以……你一直都知道？”  
弟弟乖巧地点点头。  
然后他感觉到了顶在大腿上的东西。这就是漏掉的地方。因为昨天一开始被扯住衣服时，弟弟就硬得像根铁棍，而且毫不遮掩地戳在他身上。  
这个小混蛋。  
Dean慢慢地、缓缓地勾起微笑，在Sam愣神时把手伸进了他的裤子里，如愿得到一声低吟。  
这下记忆里的喘息和呻吟都补完了。  
“昨天醉得太厉害，你该提醒我一下。”  
“乐意效劳。”Sam握紧他的肩膀，喘息着开口，“我可不擅长讲故事，不介意我添油加醋吧？”  
Dean想回应，却低呼一声，被突然的抱起打断。只好摇摇欲坠地抱紧了Sam的脖子，任由对方把他带出浴室，带到怀里，带到用八百种方式讲述的故事中去。

END


End file.
